


i'm sinking fast (it's alright)

by suddendeathin-carolina (destr0ya)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Minor Bellamy Blake/Raven Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destr0ya/pseuds/suddendeathin-carolina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jasper's 21st birthday and Clarke has convinced Lexa to attend. Things go downhill for Lexa very fast. </p>
<p>Partially inspired by the song .she's the prettiest girl at the party and she can prove it with a solid right hook. by Frnk Iero and the Cellabration</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm sinking fast (it's alright)

It’s Jasper Jordan’s 21st birthday party.

The club he has rented out is obnoxiously over-the-top and the music is decidedly terrible and it’s not exactly a long shot for Lexa to reach the conclusion that she is very out of place here.

It wasn’t that she hadn’t already forecasted feeling this way. After all, she knew that she was just a pity invite. She wasn’t even friends with Jasper really, it had been Clarke who had convinced her to go.

Clarke, who Lexa hadn’t even seen in hours.

Some very obviously intoxicated couple fall onto the couch beside her and Lexa practically jumps to her feet. She only realises once she’s left that she forgot to bring her beer with her.

Not that its much of a loss. She wasn’t really a fan of warm over-priced beer anyway.

As she walks, she tries quite unsuccessfully to duck around the people dancing, and she’s barely making any progress when she hears her name.

“Lexa!”

Lexa turns and sees Raven, one of Clarke’s numerous college friends. As far as Clarke’s friends go, Raven is one who Lexa almost regarded as a friend herself. She’s leaning against the wall with her head resting on the shoulder of some boy with broad shoulders and unkempt brown hair. Lexa squints through the flashing lights and vaguely recognises him as Octavia’s older brother, but she can’t remember his name.

“Clarke’s over there.” Raven says, with a nod of her head and at the amused smirk she always throws Lexa.

Lexa turns, and despite the lights, she spots blonde hair immediately. Clarke is in the middle of the mass of people on the dancefloor and she’s dancing next to a boy Lexa doesn’t know.

The boy wraps his hands around Clarke’s waist and pulls her tight against him, and Lexa’s about to walk forward but she hesitates. She doesn’t exactly want to hang around Raven and the boy, who is now kissing Raven with the kind of urgency that drunk people often exhibit. Not that Raven seems to mind too much, as she pulls him closer.

As if on cue, Octavia emerges into Lexa’s view, holding a Jaegerbomb in each hand.

“Gross.” Octavia throws teasingly in the direction of her brother, who sticks his middle finger up at her, without breaking his kiss.

“Hey, boss!” Octavia calls out, and Lexa scowls.

“Don’t call me that.”

Octavia laughs and presses a Jaegerbomb into Lexa’s hands before she can object.

“Maybe if you weren’t so damn uptight all the time.”

Lexa rolls her eyes and lets her eyes wander over to Clarke again, who is now facing the boy and he’s leaning in to her, and Lexa’s stomach drops.

Lexa downs her drink in one, barely flinching at the bitter taste of the liquor and Octavia hits her lightly on the shoulder.

“That’s the spirit.” She says, downing her own drink with ease and leaving both glasses on the counter. Lexa turns to leave but she’s stopped by Octavia grabbing her hand and all but dragging her forwards onto the dancefloor.

The song changes to another equally unrecognisable dance track, and Lexa lets herself sway to the beat but the movement feels stiff.

Lexa had never felt comfortable in a club, not since Costia left. She had always teased Lexa for the tense, robotic way she moved, never relaxing enough to dance quite like Costia did. She had tried to teach Lexa how to dance on multiple occasions but she had never quite picked it up.

Lexa thinks it must have been years since she’s last danced.

The lights and sounds are disorientating at best, and Lexa knows she’s surrounded by people, but she’s lost Octavia and she can’t see anyone she knows.

A cold hand snakes around her waist and Lexa jolts away, wrapping her arms around herself. She’s aware of how ridiculous she must look, standing stock still in the middle of the crowd with tears threatening to spill over the edge of her eyes but she can’t find it in her to control her emotions.

She spots blonde hair again, but its moving and Lexa realises that Clarke is holding hands with the boy and they’re leaving together.

She’s pretty sure it must be the alcohol clouding her brain, but she’s heading after them before she can stop herself.

Miraculously, Lexa manages to make it through the thick crowd with ease, and she’s behind Clarke before they’ve even climbed the steps.

The pair stop at the foot of the stairs and the boy whispers something in Clarke’s ear and she kisses him, wrapping her hands around his neck. The boys hands slip under Clarke’s shirt and Lexa can taste the liquor she drank making its way back up her throat.

She notices a half-empty cup of beer perched on a bar stool and she’s grabbed it in her hand before she can even stop to consider what she’s about to do.

She steps forward and pours the beer down the back of the boys shirt.

“Fuck!”

The pair break apart and the boy practically jumps and Lexa is frozen in place.

“Lexa?”

Clarke’s eyes are wide and confused, and Lexa kind of wishes the ground would swallow her up.

“Sorry, I tripped.”

It’s a weak excuse she knows it, and Clarke is staring at her.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” The boy offers, fixing Lexa with a polite smile, before turning to Clarke. “I’m gonna head home. See you later, princess.”

Lexa feels sick.

“Bye Finn.”

Clarke barely even looks at him as he leaves, and she’s staring at Lexa so intensely that Lexa is sure that she’s probably burning holes right through her.

“What was that about?”

Clarke sounds _pissed_.

Lexa swallows against the sudden lump in her throat, feeling the plastic cup in her hand crumble under the force of her hand.

“I tripped.”

“Bullshit, Lexa.” Clarke practically spits, and Lexa can barely hear her over the thumping bass of the music but she knows Clarke rarely sounds as angry as this.

She leaves, because she doesn’t know what else to say and she’s glad at least that outside the back entrance of the club she can at least breath a little.

The peace doesn’t last long though, because the door swings open again and Clarke sees her before Lexa has a chance to move.

“Lexa.”

Clarke’s voice is softer than before, but Lexa still feels a lump in her throat when she hears it.

“We need to talk.”

Lexa doesn’t answer and Clarke moves to stand in front of her, making Lexa back up until she hits the wall behind her. Clarke doesn’t relent and stands merely a breath away from Lexa.

Lexa’s mouth goes dry.

Clarke’s eyes are still bright in the dim light of the alley, and she’s staring again but Lexa can’t meet her gaze.

“I said I was _sorry_.”

Lexa picks a lopsided cobble on the ground to look at so she doesn’t have to look at any part of Clarke.

“I know you did it on purpose Lexa, I saw you.”

Lexa would lie, but while the cold air has sobered her up slightly, she had been drinking all night in the overcompensating way she often did, and her mind was still too fogged to lie convincingly to Clarke.

So she doesn’t say anything.

“Why Lexa?”

Clarke’s voice is more pleading than angry, and Lexa swallows hard and she feels her cheeks  flush pink but she holds her silence.

Clarke’s hands grab Lexa’s arms and she’s squeezing lightly, raising goosebumps whenever her fingers brush.

“Lexa, look at me.”

Lexa complies, and she watches Clarke bite down on her bottom lip before continuing.

“Lexa.” She hesitates, looking away briefly before meeting Lexa’s eyes. “Were you...jealous of Finn?”

Clarke licks her lips, and Lexa forces herself not to glance down at her mouth, hyper-aware of their close proximity. She can practically feel Clarke’s breath on her face.

She clenches her jaw, and she can see Clarke staring and Lexa knows that this is obviously her cue. She remembers the way Clarke’s eyes lit up just before Finn kissed her.

“No.”

Clarke looks confused and her hands drop away from Lexa’s arms suddenly, as if Lexa is made of ice and maybe she is.

“I tripped.”

It’s half-hearted, but Lexa can’t really offer much more.

“Oh.”

Clarke nods slowly and steps away, her head bowed in thought. A moment passes and Lexa doesn’t even flinch.

“Are you coming back inside?”

Lexa shakes her head and watches the blonde leave, smiling in return to the small smile Clarke gives over her shoulder before disappearing through the open door.

The door slams shut and Lexa looks up at the stars, ignoring the rapidly increasing stream of tears that fall from her eyes.

Clarke is so whole and Lexa is jagged with sharp edges of pain and loss that she knows would cut Clarke right open.

She would be selfish to expect Clarke to bleed for her.

****  
  
  
  
  



End file.
